


nobody but you ('body but the three of us)

by minghaorambe (junmyeonhaos)



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome, i cant believe i forgot to add this tag, idk what im doing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonhaos/pseuds/minghaorambe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coming home to minghao and junhui is the one thing that makes yixing's boring, white-collar job all worth suffering for</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody but you ('body but the three of us)

**Author's Note:**

> title is lowkey from zayn's pillow talk ;-)))

Being a senior in one of the best architectural firms in Korea doesn't mean Yixing gets to boss people around or that people look up to him, it just means more complaints from different clients pass through his ear and come out of the other, and expectations are higher from his bosses. Not that he's complaining though (he totally is), as the pay is worth the mumbo-jumbo of pencil markings on blueprints that a normal joe wouldn't have understood. 

Other than that, his salary is more than enough to pay for everything plus the ability to smother his lovers with gifts every time he feels so. He smiles at the thought of them before he glances at the clock, grimacing at the short hand being two numbers short of his time off; it's the nth time that his boss walked by to discreetly check if Yixing was slacking off, or at least the boss thinks he's being slick when he's anything but. Yixing slumps down further in his spinning chair as he twirls his pencil in defeat.

Yixing has been having architect's block these past few days, and he's running late on one of the projects he has to initiate. He feels like he's forgetting something, but at the same time his mind is firing warning shots as if it's something important. He stands with the decision of just finishing his work back at home, grabbing his briefcase and his document tube.

The sudden thought of his lovers sprawling themselves on him and asking how his day was while he tries to work makes him reconsider that decision, and he sits back down with a huff before trying to motivate himself to come up with something.

 

It's three in the afternoon when Junhui whines on the couch while squirming uncomfortably, the familiar, but unwelcomed knot coiling in his belly the moment he woke up, just a few minutes before Yixing was about to leave. The weather outside doesn't help one bit, so he turns on the air-conditioning. 

He knows his master is forgetful with a lot of things, in contrast to his proficiency in his work, but he still gets annoyed whenever it's his or Minghao's Heat that’s forgotten. How hard is it to forget that Heats are like menstruation for hybrids, but shorter and that sex is important?

Minghao is still at Chanyeol's place since he has an overnight stay to play with Mingyu, Hansol, and Chan for their usual game night ( _"You mean dirty mutts' night," Junhui had muttered yesterday out of jealousy before Minghao stuck his tongue out at him. Yixing had to keep them a few meters apart before they start to ruin the whole house from roughhousing_ ), leaving him alone and horny in the spacious home with nothing but porn and his hand to satiate himself. He curses Yixing for keeping the toys somewhere only he has access to.

But knowing the lack of quality porn these days, he just ends up with a half-hard, disappointed dick two minutes in a video of two guys sucking each other off in a bad angle. The heat in his abdomen is still there and it's pissing him off. He jerks himself off to the thought of Minghao pampering him. His kink.

He tries to ignore the feeling once he has already come a few times by watching food channel. His dick is still hard, yes, but at least his mind isn't occupied with Yixing's calloused hands running through his lithe figure while whispering sweet everythings against his neck, and doesn't imagine the way Minghao's lips will leave trails of hickeys on the slope of his back— _fuck_.

He just realizes he's already palming himself through his boxers, ears twitching on top of his sandy brown tufts, when one of the contestants moan in grief from receiving a sabotage.

As if on cue, Minghao barges in the house with a loud yell. "Jun ge! I'm hom—oh." There's a shit-eating grin on the dog hybrid's face when he sees Junhui, before it's replaced with a look of confusion and judgment when he sees that Junhui is watching food channel instead of porn, unlike what he expected. 

Before Junhui starts to explain himself, though, a third look crosses the Minghao's face once the catboy's aroused scent fills his system and triggers him into overdrive—the look is something that Junhui is very familiar with—pupils dilating and tail wagging faster than usual. 

“Finally going to get some action”, Junhui thinks as Minghao closes the front door and approaches him. His tongue peeks out to wet his plump lips, his hand leaving his crotch lean himself back with the support of his elbows.

"Welcome home, Xiao Hao," Junhui purrs, pleased at the annoyed reaction elicited from the slighter boy.

Minghao fits himself in the space between Junhui's legs, lips twitching in annoyance at the nickname, but he doesn't comment on it. Rather, he shuts him up with quite a rough kiss that both of them expected.

 

Yixing is thankful that his favorite boss finally let him off half an hour early. When he grabs his stuff and walks past the snooty boss' office that kept snooping, he sticks his tongue out at him after making sure that the boss isn't looking.

An excited grin is etched on Yixing's face the whole drive home, grabbing both Junhui and Minghao's favorite foods for dinner to celebrate him being let off earlier than usual (even if it's just half an hour early). When he parks the car in the garage, he's surprised and worried that the door isn't locked like usual. He enters and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that nothing seems to be out of place.

"I'm home, Huihui, Haohao!" He drops his things on the couch and frowns when he hears muffled screams and noises on the second floor where their room is. “Are they fighting again?” He thinks, praying his souvenirs that Luhan and the others gave him rest in peace, if ever his suspicions are right. 

He leaves the food on the counter and starts undoing his dress shirt as he goes up, ready to scold the two, when he stops in his tracks in the upper part of the staircase upon remembering what it is that he forgot. Or rather, who. An utter disappointment is what Yixing feels like when he remembers the whole week, every time Junhui reminds him that his Heat is due soon.

The human starts walking again and stops when he's by the door, the noise ceasing for a moment. Darn these hybrids' sharp senses. After a second, though, the ruckus starts again, the creaking of the bed gets louder to the point where the headboard slams against the wall behind it and the moans become lewder. 

" _Shit, a-ah yes, Minghao, fuck me harder_!"

Something in Yixing snaps when he hears Minghao let out a loud moan too, as the pup isn't as vocal as the catboy. He opens the door, disrupting the two hybrids fucking like rabbits. His nose scrunches at the smell of sex stinging his nostrils.

The sight on the bed can already make Yixing cum in his slacks: Minghao's cock buried to the hilt deep in the catboy's ass, his hands on either side of Junhui's head as he turns his head to look at his master with a mixture of excitement and arousal; Junhui's arms and legs are wound around the dog hybrid's neck and waist, respectively, looking thoroughly debauched with swollen lips parted and torso littered with hickeys on top of past ones that remained as if this was their nth round.

"Starting already?"

Both Minghao and Junhui gulp when they see the first few buttons of their master's dress shirt are undone, moreso when their eyes trailed down to the obvious tent in his pants.

"Yeah. After all, it's your fault for forgetting about my Heat," Junhui retorts with a slight pout playing on his lips when he grinds his ass on Minghao's cock. His own moan cuts him off, and Yixing feels slightly guilty at the statement.

Arousal clouds Yixing's guilt, though, as Minghao growls and starts ramming against Junhui again, fucking the catboy to oblivion while letting their master watch them. Yixing wastes no time and starts stripping off his tight work clothes, sighing in relief when his cock is finally free from its restraints. 

He kneels on the bed beside Junhui's waist and before the dog hybrid leans down to kiss Junhui, Yixing's fists curl around Minghao's soft hair and smashes their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Junhui's cock twitches at the sight of the two making out and without realizing it, he's already reached his fourth orgasm without being touched. Minghao doesn't stop rocking his hips and he's thankful because the insatiable heat in his abdomen lights up a fire in his whole system again, the heat intensifying with their master's presence.

The catboy is about to reach for his cock when Yixing's is nearby, so he leans up a bit to wrap his fingers around his master's shaft instead. A smirk graces Junhui's lips when he elicits a surprised moan in his and Minghao's makeout session.

When Yixing breaks the kiss, Minghao whimpers almost inaudibly, the human running his thumb across the plump bottom lip of the dog hybrid. "Pull out of Junhui, Hao," Yixing commands in a gentle manner, but Minghao obeys immediately, kneeling on Junhui's side.

Junhui whines at the emptiness before he finds himself flipped over by Yixing, his calloused hands groping Junhui's ass. 

"Let's take care of our naughty kitten, Hao." He looks at Minghao with a knowing smirk before the pup nods and positions himself in front of Junhui's face, his leaking tip dangerously near Junhui's lips.

Junhui groans impatiently. "Let's talk less and let's do more, chop cho—" Junhui's snappy remark and trademark eye-roll is cut off when Yixing's hand drops to his ass with a hard smack, a lewd moan escaping Junhui's lips. The sting on his skin makes up for the emptiness in it and he lets out another surprised moan when another one comes, and another, and another, while Minghao slaps his shaft lightly on the older's parted lips and cheeks, the latter shivering every time the vibrations of the moans reach his dick.

"You're so good to us, Junhui ge," Minghao mumbles in jarbled Mandarin as he grabs a fistful of the catboy's hair, thumb rubbing on one of his feline ears. 

He tugs Junhui's head backwards to make him look up and flinches at the half-lidded stare from the catboy. The sound of slapping ceases as Yixing starts rubbing his shaft in the crack of Junhui's ass, and Minghao takes it as a cue to slip his length between Junhui's swollen lips.

Junhui can only mewl against Minghao's pelvis when Yixing finally buries his cock deep inside him, the intrusion painful, but welcome. What makes up for the pain is his master's girth, since not even Minghao's cock can fully prepare him for Yixing's, but the stretch is less of a burn and more of a pleasurable sensation. And don't even get Junhui started on the stamina of his hips.

Minghao throws his head back when the drive of their master's thrusts push Junhui forward to deepthroat his cock, the knot in his belly slowly unfurling from the warmth he's fucking into.

Yixing, on the other hand, is set on making his kitten and pup feel thoroughly fucked, especially the former. He crouches down to press kisses all over the smooth arch of Junhui's back, making sure to leave new hickeys over the ones that were just about to heal from a few days ago. The moans and mewls from Junhui pushes him over the edge as he angles his hips to find a certain bundle of nerves.

The human's thrusts are unforgiving until he finally hears a broken, muffled cry from Junhui, signalling that he reached his fifth climax for the day, and that his tip finally brushed against the catboy's sweet spot. The beautiful sound seems to have pushed Minghao to his high as well, as he watches the hybrid pull back mid-orgasm to spurt his cum all over Junhui's scrunched face.

Yixing straightens his back to pull Junhui up by the hair, making the catboy kneel up with his ass full of his master's cock, arms flailing slightly to wrap one around his neck to balance himself. "Clean Junhui off, Haohao," he coos as he peppers kisses all over the feline's nape and shoulders. His forefinger and thumb rub on the soft cartilage of Junhui's ear in contrast to the firm grip, enjoying the purr spilling out of the latter's lips. "Also, be a good dog for master and return the favor to Huihui."

 

Minghao huffs when he sees the teasing grin curling Junhui's lips, tail wagging sadly at the fate of his throat being wrecked, before he licks off the mess on the older's face like the dog he is. He ends up almost poking Junhui in the eye when Yixing sucks on the sensitive spot under the junction of his neck and jawline, causing Junhui to flinch while Minghao was about to clean the stain on his temple. Yixing breaks off in a small chuckle before the three of them share a small laugh.

"I love you two so much," Yixing suddenly blurts, the grip on Junhui's hair loosening and moving down to wrap around the cat hybrid's neck and hold him upright without choking him. Junhui's tail wraps around Yixing's thigh anyways, just in case.

At the sudden cheesy statement, Junhui fakes a gag and makes a face, turning to look at Yixing as if his ass isn't full of his cock, and Minghao cackles at the faux offended look in the eldest's face.

"I don't deserve this disrespect." With a huff, Yixing snaps his hips forward again and it's as if a cloud of arousal draped all over the room once more. "Now where were we?"

"I-I was about to fuck Minghao's mouth..."

Said pup hybrid cusses under his breath before he goes down on his fours. He parts his lips and looks up at Junhui with a half-hearted glare before sucking on the tip of his hard, insatiable cock. Minghao's jaw feels pressure when Junhui starts to rock his hips, fucking his mouth while moving back to meet Yixing's thrusts. "A-ah, fuck, y-yes!"

Yixing hisses and stops his movements when his rhythm is off, the heat coiling in him desperately wanting to make a release. He repositions himself, propping a leg up with his hand still on Junhui's neck and the other massaging the catboy's sac.

Minghao's eyes spill tears when Junhui holds his head still and starts fucking his throat as if he's out to get revenge from earlier. In addition to that, Yixing's thrusts just seem to amplify the force of Junhui's, his face almost smushed against the latter's pelvis. He moans around the thick girth as he reaches down to stroke himself in time with every movement, his impending release coming closer with every jerk of his wrist.

Yixing's lips find relief latched on Junhui's skin once again, purple flowers blooming around the base of his neck like a necklace. "Are you about to cum for master again, baby boy?" His fingers start to press down on the carotid arteries, palm following suit as he blocks Junhui's airway.

Junhui's eyes roll to the back of his skull at the overstimulation from both of his lovers, the dirty talk spurring both him and Minghao on further, along with the lack of oxygen in his brain. His mind is an incoherent jumble of Chinese and Korean characters, and it's as if every move that his master and the pup hybrid does glazes his whole entire system with both relief, release and satisfaction.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, _Junhui_." A loud slap reverberates over the sound of skin slapping skin and cock pushing past tight rings of throat. Said boy tightens his appendage around his master's thigh as he lets out a choked 'yes... yes, master!' while clenching his walls down on the cock ramming into him, making Yixing let out a guttural moan that Junhui lowkey takes pride in.

Yixing loosens the hand around the catboy's neck and with the last snap of his hips, it's as if floodgates open and three of them finally reach their high, like those cliché erotica novels where everyone cums at the same time. Moans and the gradual decrease of the sounds of skin slapping skin fill the room, leaving the three of them utterly exhausted. 

Minghao hacks and coughs as Junhui's cum stubbornly clings to his throat before giving up a few seconds after from depletion. The dog hybrid's tail wags as if someone were waving a white flag and he slumps over his own mess with an incoherent moan.

 

While the catboy shivers at the warmth in him, Yixing thrusts a few more times to ride out his orgasm, the only thing keeping him from falling forward is the fact that his and Junhui's weight might crush their youngest, who is now dozing off with his ass slightly up and tail tucked safely on his side. Poor pup, probably never even had the chance to rest this day, Yixing thinks to himself.

Yixing pulls his limp cock from Junhui's ass before he turns Junhui carefully to set him on his lap, leaning in to press his lips on the catboy's which were formed in a pout because of the emptiness in him. The kiss is soft and almost innocent, as opposed to his rough treatment during their sex.

Junhui's body is way cooler from a few minutes ago despite his breaths coming out in heaves, sighing in relief when he realizes his heat is finally over for the month. His face is nuzzled in the crook of Yixing's neck, nibbling on the skin where he knows is the latter's sensitive spot. He grins when he elicits a sudden yelp from the other. "I love you, ge."

Yixing cups Junhui's cheek, making him look up at him. "You're a brat, you know that? I love you, too." Junhui fakes an innocent blink of his eyes in response before leaning in to kiss his lips. They're about to make out when they hear a familiar whimper and feel the bed shift, turning to find Minghao sprawling himself over both of them in his sticky glory (as if they aren't already sticky enough), pressing a wet smooch on both their cheeks.

"What about me?" Minghao sniffles and glares at Junhui when the latter laughs at his hoarse voice. "I hate you," he hisses before hitting Junhui's back with his tail.

"I love you too, Xiao Hao," Junhui coos and Yixing shakes his head at the two, hugging a growling Minghao to his chest before their small, after-sex squabble erupts into full-blown roughhousing again.

"I love you both. Now stop fighting or the two of you will sleep on the couch downstairs without TV and a blanket." With that, the two finally shut up. Yixing feels satisfied with himself.

Minghao lets out another yawn, but refuses to let go of the human. Junhui looks spent as well.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot, I bought both of your favorite take home food for dinner!" Yixing quips, and as quick as a blink, the two are out of his arms and racing downstairs to their precious food, shoving each other in their birthday suits.

Yixing smiles fondly as he hears bickering again out of who gets which takeout box even though they got two different orders. 

He's tired, but it's a good kind of tired.

 

Having Junhui and Minghao to come home to is why he doesn't mind suffering for a few hours at work.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehey it's fun fact time!!
> 
> 1) this fic checks off a lot of my firsts:
> 
> first fic posted in ao3  
> first smut fic written (and completed) in the seventeen years of my life  
> and first exo x svt crossover fic!!
> 
> it's actually not a lot..... but,
> 
> 2) i chose minghao to be a dog hybrid because he is one irl he just doesnt show :-0 and junhui as a cat because of that pic mama wen posted in weibo with wonhui as cats (the realest wonhui shipper)
> 
> 3) the first draft was supposed to be a jungyuhao with minghao as the master, but it ended up having plot and it just didnt work
> 
>  
> 
> **4) chinaline in both groups need to be appreciated more**
> 
> 5) it's almost 1am and i have to sleep im gonna be half dead in classes once again  
>  
> 
> anyways, tnx for putting up with my shit. also shout out to my friend E who proofread this fic :-) truly my angel


End file.
